Lisztomania
by Ivory Tears
Summary: An impromptu dance session takes place in the office of Devil May Cry. Fluffy one shot.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by Phoenix's song _Lisztomania_. It's super catchy and I hope you listen to it as you read this; it really helps set the mood. :)

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Lisztomania**

Dante pulled out a dusty old record player and set it on the pool table. He open the lid and placed a record down and moved the needle over. He clicked it on and let the catchy tune fill the room of the Devil May Cry office. Trish and Lady were seated on the couch having an idle conversation; Nero was seated on the desktop, near the front door.

Dante tapped his feet to the rhythm. He walked over and helped Trish and Lady to their feet. Bowing to Trish, he took her hand in his and started an impromptu dance session. Nero pushed himself off of the desk and made his way over to the trio on the other side of the room. The catchy song coming out of the record player had put everyone in a good mood.

Nero took Lady's hand and spun her around. He brought her back to his chest and started a crazy out of rhythm dance. Lady tossed back her head and laughed. Nero broke away as Dante cut in and swapped Trish for Lady as a dance partner. Trish grinned as Nero twirled her around before quickly dipping her. Lady and Dante looked like a couple out of the roaring twenties as they performed flapper moves and the Jitterbug.

Nero smiled as he saw Vergil's astonished face as he entered the main room of Devil May Cry.

"Vergil!" Lady laughed, as the song changed, "join us!"

Dante stole Trish from Nero and started doing crazy disco moves with Trish trying to imitate him. Nero grinned as Lady pulled him into her dance.

Vergil just shook his head, a small smile trying to escape. He propped against the wooden desk that held the old rotary phone Dante insisted on keeping.

Trish collapsed in a fit of giggles as Dante -in complete seriousness- mimicked John Travolta, before moon-walking across the floor and back to her laughing form. Vergil had an idea and quietly slipped out of the room for a few seconds before coming back with an old Polaroid camera that had been stashed in the closet.

As everyone's attention was on their crazy antics, Vergil took several pictures. Lady caught a flash of something and turned to Vergil at the other side of the room.

"Hey, no fair!" she cried, running over to him and pulling the camera out of his hands.

He only raised an eyebrow as she grinned, "You're not in any of these, duh," she pushed him towards the group -still goofing off and dancing around.

Vergil only rolled his eyes as Lady took a few pictures before rejoining the others near the pool table.

"Cool, I haven't seen this in forever," Dante nicked the Polaroid from Lady, as she coerced Vergil into dancing.

He took a few shots of Vergil concentrating on his feet as Lady fought to keep her grin down. Trish caught Dante's attention and pulled Nero into a friendly hug, which Dante took a few shots of, before she gave Nero a quick kiss on the cheek, earning a heated blush and more pictures taken.

"Give me that!" Nero tried to snatch the camera away, only for Dante to hold it above his head.

Trish took the camera, "You two together."

Nero crossed his arms and pouted -still blushing- as Dante threw his arm around Nero's shoulders. Trish snapped a couple of pictures before joining them and holding the camera out -facing them- and taking more pictures of the three together. Polaroid pictures soon littered the pool table and couch, some even landing haphazardly on the floor.

Lady had finally succeeded in getting Vergil to loosen up enough to dance. Trish took a couple of snapshots of the couple before Nero sneakily stole it from her grasp. She only shrugged before pulling Dante to her and making him dance again. Nero took several shots of the group before having them all get together. Dante and Vergil stood on the outside, Lady and Trish sandwiched in between them -Lady next to Vergil and Trish next to Dante. Nero set a timer on the camera before placing in on the pool table facing the group. He quickly squeezed in between Lady and Trish.

"Say cheese!" Dante called out, right before the camera flashed.

"There's one more," Nero shifted a little.

Trish nodded to Lady as they grinned at each other; they both kissed Nero on each cheek as the camera flashed again.

A flushed Nero made a quick dash over to the camera and pulled out the picture from the bottom. The others had went back to dancing as he waved it, urging it to develop faster. He gazed down at the picture in his hand feeling a bubble of warmth and affection in his chest. Glancing down, he could see Dante had his tongue stuck out as Trish and Lady were kissing Nero's cheeks -which were tinged pink- as he smiled on; Vergil -bringing up the end- had a wistful smile on his face. They were the closest to a family he had and it felt nice. Nero looked back over at the crazy group -who were now trying to get Vergil to do the robot- and smiled.

"That's not how you do it!" he called out exasperatedly, joining the others and showing Vergil how to bend his arms.

The picture fluttered down onto the pool table.

/

**Please review. :)**


End file.
